<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catholics Are Great At Giving Head - Mulder’s POV by iamme_whatcanisay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968508">Catholics Are Great At Giving Head - Mulder’s POV</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamme_whatcanisay/pseuds/iamme_whatcanisay'>iamme_whatcanisay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamme_whatcanisay/pseuds/iamme_whatcanisay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written in response to storybycorey’s phenomenal fic, Catholics Are Great At Giving Head, to provide Mulder’s point of view.  I highly recommend you read storybycorey’s fic first (or second) and give them all the praise they deserve. Then read through all the rest of their work, because quite honestly, it’s all freaking amazing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catholics Are Great At Giving Head - Mulder’s POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737506">Catholics Are Great At Giving Head</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybycorey/pseuds/storybycorey">storybycorey</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Catholics are great at giving head.</em> You remember your college buddies telling you this once when you started dating Sandra Davis - a Catholic girl. They used to rib you and waggle their eyebrows suggestively when she was around, but you know what? They were right. <em>Catholic girls are great at giving head.</em> There had been other times, other girls, but none that held up to Sandra Davis. You’re convinced that snake handling is indeed a legitimate technique taught in Catholicism classes. You know. You’ve witnessed it firsthand. </p><p>When you first found out that Scully was Catholic, you wondered. Well, let’s be real here, you did a hell of a lot more than just wonder. You had a few snake handling sessions of your own there in your apartment just wondering about it. But, really, who could blame you? I mean, there you are, in the office, just innocently sitting at your desk, trying to get some paperwork done, while Scully prowls around, chest high and eyes sly? Oh yeah. You’ve noticed. You know she does it to get a rise out of you. A big rise. You bite your lip. Quite an intense rise, too.</p><p>Sandra Davis taught you, very thoroughly, that <em>Catholics are great at giving head</em>, but you’re starting to think that she’s got absolutely NOTHING on Dana Scully.</p><p>......</p><p>You’re hard. Very. You know it has everything to do with a certain red-headed Catholic girl flitting around the office in a low-cut blouse. You’re practically always semi-hard around her anyway, but when she leans over your desk just so for fifteen minutes to read over a report you’ve been working on that you know couldn’t have taken her more than five minutes to read twice, and when said action has the added benefit of exposing ample amounts of soft, Scully flesh nestled inside smooth, silky black lace, well, let’s just say that it does things to a man.</p><p>You try to get your bearings - act professional - include some of the suggestions she recommended, or at least, the few you were able to hear over the sound of your pounding heart doing its damnedest to beat right the hell out of your chest (and hopefully right there onto hers), but she’s affecting you more than usual today and you fumble with the pencil you were trying to grab. It falls and lands on the floor off to the side of you. As you slide your chair over to pick it up, she’s there, kneeling before you, holding up the pencil as if it were a lifeline. God help you, it might just as well be because after you grab the damn thing and numbly relocate it to god-knows-where, you notice she’s not getting up. She’s still there. Kneeling. On the floor. Between your spread legs.</p><p>You look at her questioningly, wondering for a moment if perhaps you had blacked out from all that Scully cleavage you had been gifted with earlier and perhaps this is some sort of strange hard-on/blood-rush/Scully-induced coma or fever dream or something. But before you’re able to either confirm or deny this, she’s got your zipper open and your cock out. An involuntary yelp escapes your lips. Nope. That’s not a dream. That’s not a dream at all. That’s as real as it can get. You whimper as you feel her soft, warm, wet lips slide down - all the way down - the length of you and more. </p><p>“Holy shit, Scully,” you gasp as she slides her way back up. Every ridge feels like it’s being coated in warm liquid gold and you can’t help but grab her head situated there between your legs. God, it’s so good. It’s <em>so</em> good. It’s better than anything you’ve ever imagined. </p><p>Moans escape unbidden from your throat as you desperately try to prevent your hips from thrusting. But, Jesus! How can anyone expect you to sit still when your cock is being lavished upon by the most spectacular woman in the world? Damn. You thought Sandra Davis showed you how great Catholics are at giving head? Pfff. You knew nothing. NOTHING.</p><p>“Christ, Scully, JESUS CHRIST,” you say as her lips slide down you in a particularly deep thrust. You’ve never been one to believe in god, but as you feel her smiling and pumping you harder... Jesus! She might just make a believer out of you yet.</p><p>Her divine ministrations are quickly bringing you to the brink and you start squirming, gripping her hair, and crying out, “oh shit oh christ oh fuck,” in a constant, unending stream. You’re seconds - SECONDS - away from experiencing the most intense orgasm of your life. And no, it’s not because <em>Catholics are great at giving head</em>, although, that is definitely being proven right at this moment, but no, it’s because you can feel her love for you right down to your very core. It’s overwhelming. Over powering. Flowing out from every part of her - from her lips, her mouth, her tongue... </p><p>“Scullyscullyscully gonna gonna...” </p><p>You try to warn her, but it’s too late. An agonizing groan rips from your throat as you erupt, pulse after pulse, into that heavenly, sinful mouth of hers. You want to thank god for the release of seven years worth of pent-up sexual frustration, but you can’t think anymore. You can’t remember what brought you here. You can’t even begin to try to compare this experience of Dana Katherine Scully’s with You-Can’t-Remember-Her-Name-Anymore-Davis?’s.</p><p>Your brain slowly clicks back online as you feel her lick you clean. In an unconscious effort to show appreciation, you slide your hands messily through her hair. The silky strands feel glorious gliding between your fingers. When enough of your brain power has finally returned, you gasp, amazed, “Shit, Scully, I don’t even know what to say.” And you don’t. You really, really don’t.</p><p>She rises from the floor like the goddess she is and bends over you, murmuring right in your ear, “You can say thank you to Sister Bernadette for being too senile to notice me skipping choir practice back in the 12th grade...”</p><p>You have no idea what she means, but if that’s what it takes to prompt the mind-blowing experience you just had with her, then you sure as hell aren’t going to question it. “Well, Alle-fucking-luia,” you whisper, gazing up into her pristine, heavenly face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>